


Love Potions and Professors

by Emcee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: wizard_love, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Matchmaking, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy Lupin decides he wants to help his favourite Professor get a girl. But Neville needs something stronger than encouragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potions and Professors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [wizard_love](http://wizard-love.livejournal.com/profile) 2012\. The fic, incidentally, is also set in 2012.

"If you do not stop staring at Professor Longbottom, I will begin to think your interest lay in other directions, Teddy," Victoire Weasley spoke with the haughty tone she only affected when she was irritated.  
  
Teddy Lupin rolled his eyes at his friend, turning his attention away from the head table to focus on her. "Hardly. I'm just--" He paused, uncertain of how to really proceed. He gestured vaguely towards Professor Longbottom. "I'm just worried about him."  
  
Teddy had known Professor Longbottom-- Neville-- his entire life. There had been a bond between them. Neville had said he knew what Teddy had gone through: Parents martyrs in the wars against Voldemort, raised by their grandmothers. Neville had always been fond of telling Teddy how Teddy's father had been the first Professor who had really believed in him.  
  
"Why would you worry about Professor Longbottom?" Victoire asked, tossing her long, reddish-gold plait over her shoulder. "He seems the same as ever."  
  
"That's the problem." Teddy pursed his lips. "You don't think Professor Longbottom is lonely?"  
  
Victoire used her fork to poke at the eggs on her breakfast plate. She broke the yolk and lifted her fork, letting the yellow liquid drip off the tines. "To be perfectly honest, Teddy, I've never thought about it."  
  
Teddy hadn't really thought about it himself until Christmas break. Luna Lovegood, Neville's ex-girlfriend, had married Rolf Scamander. There had never been any ill will between Neville and Luna. Neville had said it himself to Teddy at the ceremony. He and Luna had been better as friends. What had stood out to Teddy was Neville sighing and looking around. 'Not many of Dumbledore's Army left now,' he'd said.  
  
It had taken Teddy a moment to figure out what Neville had meant by that. Then, it became clear. Luna was with Rolf. Most of the other members of the DA had married almost straight out of school. But Neville was still alone.  
  
"I think we should help him," Teddy said firmly, looking to Victoire.  
  
Victoire set down her fork and looked at Teddy as if he were completely bonkers. "Help him with what?"  
  
"Find a woman," Teddy declared.  
  
Victoire let out a laugh. "Oh, this is going to be hilarious, isn't it?"  
  


* * *

  
The first step in finding Neville a girlfriend was to find a woman that would be a good match for him. Teddy didn't have much access to women over seventeen, aside from the Professors. He started by looking at them as viable candidates. It became very clear very quickly this would not be a good pool to draw from. There were in fact no women Neville's age at the school. In fact, every single woman who worked at the school had been there since Neville was a student. In a lot of cases, they had been there since _Teddy's Dad_ was a student.  
  
Still, Teddy couldn't just discount a woman simply because of her age. Perhaps the reason that Neville's previous relationships hadn't worked out was because he was looking for someone more mature.  
  
A fishing expedition was in order. Teddy always had tea with Neville on Sunday afternoons. That would be the perfect time to ask.  
  
Neville was in the midst of pouring the tea into a fancy china cups he'd received for Christmas from his Gran when Teddy blurted out. "So, Professor Babbling is a bit of all right, isn't she?"  
  
Neville's head jerked up and he missed the cup, tea sloshing onto the tray instead. "Pardon?"  
  
Teddy raked his fingers through his vividly blue hair. "Well, I mean, she's not bad. But there's always Professor Vector. Or..." He gulped. "Maybe... Professor McGonagall... What do you think, Neville?"  
  
Neville sank down into his chair, completely forgetting about the tea. He shook his head slowly. "Teddy... I have to say, this is a little unexpected."  
  
"Why is it unexpected?" Teddy asked. "Come on, Neville. You can tell me. I mean I know you're my Professor and all, but if you think one of the other teachers is nice looking, it's not a crime. I mean, when she's got wearing those huge glasses, Professor Trelawney has nice eyes."  
  
Neville reached over and patted Teddy on the shoulder. "Listen, Ted... I know it can be hard not to have a mum. And sometimes that means you look to older women for the affection you would get from her. And being a teenager, you can mistake that for something else. And having feelings for one of your teachers is very normal. In fact, more than a few of the girls in my year had fancied your Dad something awful..."  
  
That bit of information made Teddy want to cast a memory charm on himself. He then realized what Neville was trying to say. "What? You think I fancy one of my Professors?" He shook his head. "No! Of course not! I mean... No! Just..." He tried to think quickly. "Well, you said it's natural to fancy your Professors. Did _you_ fancy any Professors while you were at school?"  
  
Neville laughed. "Are you kidding? They all terrified me!"  
  


* * *

  
With all of the Professors out of the running, Teddy had to start looking outside of the school for a good match for Neville. He went over the names of everyone who had been in the Order of the Phoenix or Dumbledore's Army. He couldn't think of a single person who might make an appropriate match for his favourite teacher.  
  
Teddy had just about given up hope when it raced past him through the corridors, chasing after a very cross-looking Victoire.  
  
Victoire stopped running, ducking behind one of the suits of armour. She peeked out from behind it, glaring at her pursuer. "I am _not going to do it!_ "  
  
"I'm just doing what I was hired to do!" Victoire's pursuer cried, exasperated. "If you have an issue with it, you have to take it up with your mother!"  
  
Now that both women had stopped running, Teddy could get a good look at the woman. She was very pretty, in her early thirties, with long, light brown hair that cascaded down one shoulder.  
  
He did not recognize her immediately. He had not much interaction with her. Then, he noticed the scars on her shoulder and neck that peeked out beneath her hair. He had seen her with Victoire's father a few times when he'd gone over to play with his friend. She and Bill met for what they called the 'Semi-Werewolf Support Group'. Her name was Lavender Brown.  
  
"What is going on?" Teddy asked, looking back at Victoire in confusion.  
  
"Keep that woman away from me!" Victoire cried. "She wants to dress me up like some sort of girl!"  
  
"You _are_ some sort of girl!" Lavender let out a huff. "Why do we have to go through this _every year_? Your mother hired me to make a dress for you to wear at the Anniversary Ball."  
  
Victoire shook her head. "It's also _my_ birthday and I'm going to be _twelve_! I should be able to wear what I want! I do not want to look like a layer cake for once!"  
  
"You're going to have to take that up with your mother!" Lavender pointed out. She held up her wand. "Can you please just let me take your measurements, Victoire? I can't use the ones from last year. You're starting to develop!"  
  
" _Lavender_!" Victoire shrieked. "Don't say stuff like that in front of--" Her ears turned maroon and she pointed at Teddy.  
  
"What in the world is all of this noise?" Teddy looked over at the new arrival, grateful from abrupt change in conversation from Victoire's 'developments'. It was Neville.  
  
"Keep that devil woman away from me, Professor Longbottom!" Victoire cried, ducking back behind the suit of armour. "She wants me to wear frills!"  
  
"I never said you had to wear frills," Lavender sighed. She gave Neville a smile. "Hello, Neville. I'm sorry about all of this."  
  
Neville's whole demeanour immediately changed. He averted his gaze, staring down at the floor and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Hi... Lavender... H-How are you?"  
  
"Not great at the moment," Lavender replied. "I'm trying to stop this silly tomgirl from getting us both Howlers in _French_ but she won't let me!"  
  
Neville hazarded a look up. "O-oh... I'm sorry." He looked to Victoire. "Maybe you could help her out?"  
  
"You're taking her side?" Victoire came out from behind the suit of armour. "How could you do that to me, Professor?"  
  
"Howlers are really nasty?" Neville offered feebly.  
  
"Argh, this is so unfair!" Victoire stomped back towards her Common Room. "If I see the smallest bit of lace, I am out of there!"  
  
Lavender gave Neville a grateful smile. "Thanks for that, Neville." She leaned in and gave Neville a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Neville turned a deep red. "Oh well... It was nothing."  
  
Lavender flounced off after the unhappy Victoire. Teddy stared at Neville in astonishment. He was touching his cheek where Lavender's lips had just barely grazed his skin.  
  
Before he could stop himself, Teddy blurted out, "You're in love with Miss Brown!"  
  


* * *

  
Finding a girl that Neville fancied was one thing. Getting Neville to actually admit to being in love with her was a whole other.  
  
Teddy was currently up to his elbows in Dragon dung, helping Neville fertilize the Honking Daffodils in yet another attempt to get him to admit to his feelings. "Come on, Neville... Miss Brown is really pretty. She was a member of Dumbledore's Army, meaning she must be really brave. And when she's not trying to put her in tulle, Victoire says she's really nice! Why would you not be into her?"  
  
Neville sighed. "Teddy, would you please stop obsessing over my love life? I am perfectly content with my life the way it is."  
  
"You're obviously not," Teddy replied. "You got all morose at Luna's wedding."  
  
"I was not morose!" Neville protested. "I was just... Contemplative."  
  
"We'll I've been contemplative too," Teddy replied, shrugging his shoulders. "And my contemplation has led me to the fact that you are one of my favourite people ever. And my favourite people ever should be happy. And I think Miss Brown would make you happy, based on how you blush when she's around."  
  
Neville sighed deeply, sticking his trowel into the pile of Dragon dung. "Listen, Ted... I'm chubby, forgetful Neville Longbottom. Lavender Brown was not only one of the most beautiful girls in my year, she's Ron's ex-girlfriend."  
  
Teddy shook his head. "He's married with two kids. I'm betting he's not going to care one jot."  
  
"That's not the point," Neville sighed once again. "I mean girls like Lavender don't go out with guys like me."  
  
Teddy arched a brow. "You mean guys who personally stand up to Lord Voldemort and behead gigantic, man-eating snakes while they are on fire?"  
  
"Just drop it, Teddy!"  
  


* * *

  
Victoire and Teddy sat together at the edge of the Great Lake. Victoire was dangling her bare feet into the water, kicking them back and forth to keep the Grindylows from biting her toes. "Why are you so obsessed with getting Professor Longbottom a girlfriend?"  
  
Teddy sighed deeply. "Professor Longbottom is a really nice guy! And you saw the way he was with Miss Brown. He's obviously mad on her. But he thinks he's not good enough or some rot."  
  
"Your plan still _sucks_ ," Victoire pointed out. "Why do I have to get involved in this? Why do I have to act like I _want_ Lavender to dress me up like a prized poodle?"  
  
"So we can get her to come up to the school," Teddy explained. "Come on, Victoire... Don't you want to see Neville be happy?"  
  
Victoire nodded. "Yeah. But I want to see me be happy even more. And that requires me _not_ being dressed in taffeta."  
  
Teddy put his head on Victoire's shoulder. "Please Vicky? For me? I'll be your best friend."  
  
Victoire pushed Teddy away. "You're already my best friend, you berk."  
  
"You won't even have to see Miss Brown," Teddy continued. "She shows up and-- oops, you have Charms Club or a huge essay you have to write. So, why doesn't Neville keep her company, after all she came all the way up to the school? She might as well have a cuppa."  
  
Victoire glared at Teddy. "That's the _other_ part I'm not sure about. You want to give them both love potions. _How_ is that going to help Professor Longbottom with anything more than just some snogging? What if Lavender doesn't like him too once it wears off?"  
  
"It's not really a love potion," Teddy replied, taking the bottle of Flirting Fancies out of his robes. "It's from the WonderWitch line, but George explained to me that it doesn't make people fall in love so much as it just lowers the inhibitions of the drinker. It doesn't make them do anything they wouldn't have want to do anyway."  
  
Victoire looked at the pink bottle. "You talked to Uncle George about this?"  
  
Teddy shrugged. "Well, I had to find out about the love potions he offered. He said as long as I wasn't planning to use it on you, it was all right."  
  
Victoire wrinkled her nose. "Ew."  
  
Teddy nodded. "I know." He nudged Victoire. "Come on. I'll let you take my broom out if you help me."  
  
Victoire frowned, considering. She then huffed out a breath. "You know, next year when I'm allowed to bring my own broom to school, you're not going to be able to use that anymore!"  
  
Teddy grinned at Victoire. "You know you're my favourite half-French, part-Veela ginge ever."  
  
Victoire shoved Teddy. "Don't you forget it, you multi-coloured, half-werewolf prat."

* * *

  
Arrangements were made and Lavender was to be coming to the school that Sunday afternoon. This very coincidentally coincided with Teddy's weekly tea with Neville.  
  
Teddy was preparing the tea, which gave him a good opportunity to slip the love potion into the pot. He poured two cups and placed the tray down on the table between himself and Neville. He cast a quick glance at his watch. He sure hoped Victoire would be able to get Lavender there. He didn't know what the results of this potion would be if he were still in the room at the time. Maybe Neville would reveal he had once had a thing for Teddy's mother, like Harry had when he'd drank too much wine last Christmas, much to Teddy's (and Ginny's) displeasure.  
  
Neville had just taken a sip of his tea when there was a knock at the door. The door opened and Lavender entered. She smiled brightly. "Hello, Neville, Teddy. I hope you don't mind me dropping in. I came to see Victoire, but it seems she has Duelling Club and can't see me." She shook her head. "Anyway, she said you two are having tea and wouldn't mind some more company. Is it all right?"  
  
"Of course!" Teddy said enthusiastically. "Wait... Duelling Club? That's _now_?" Teddy sighed dramatically. "I'm in Duelling Club! I completely forgot about the meeting! I should really--"  
  
Before either Neville or Lavender could protest, Teddy made a hasty exit.  
  
Victoire met Teddy outside the door. "So, did it work?"  
  
Teddy had left the door open a sliver and peeked in. "Shh... I don't know yet."  
  
Lavender had poured herself a fresh cup of tea and brought it up to her mouth. "You know, Victoire would _never_ ask me to come for a fitting... Then suggesting I come to see you when she's too busy? I have a sneaking suspicion she and Teddy are trying to match-make us. "  
  
"I know they are," Neville blurted out with no compunction. "Teddy figured out that I fancy you and he wants me to be happy."  
  
Lavender blinked at Neville. "You fancy me?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Neville replied. Obviously, the potion worked fast. "You're absolutely smashing!"  
  
The potion seemed to work just as fast on Lavender. She leaned in and kissed Neville deeply.  
  
This set Neville off. He grabbed Lavender around the waist, lifting her up and shoving her up against the wall. He deepened their kiss and began to tear at her clothing.  
  
Lavender was responding eagerly to each of Neville's actions. She let out a gasp into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"This is unexpected," Lavender gasped between kisses. She eagerly pulled at Neville's clothing.  
  
Teddy slapped both of his hands over Victoire's eyes. His friend was too young to watch what was going on with their Herbology Professor and the seamstress.  
  
"What are you doing?" Victoire asked. "I can't see what's going on now!"  
  
"You shouldn't see this!" Teddy hissed softly.  
  
"Neither of you should see this!" Neville called over his shoulder. Obviously, they had not been quiet enough. "Now get out of here!"  
  
Teddy nodded and slowly backed up, keeping his hands firmly over Victoire's eyes.  
  
"Definitely setting us up," Lavender gasped as Neville grabbed his wand to close the door firmly.  
  
"Have to thank them for that later." Neville pulled Lavender into another bruising kiss. He continued to tug at her clothing, satisfied when he heard the rip and her body was revealed to him.  
  
Lavender moaned as Neville worshipped her skin. She slipped her fingers in his hair. She could feel him rucking her skirt up to her waist. She gasped and tugged at the locks when she felt him breach her. She pulled Neville's head to the side and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She buried her teeth into his flesh, causing him to moan. She was careful not to break the skin, not knowing what her semi-lycanthropic condition would do to him if she did.  
  
"I've been mad on you for age, Lavender," Neville whispered, the words broken by gasps and groans as he continued to thrust into her. "I was just too shy to tell you."  
  
"Well, you're an idiot," Lavender moaned. She slid her hands up the back of his shirt. "You should have just told me."  
  
"I don't even know why I'm telling you now," Neville replied before going in for another kiss.  
  
Lavender had a pretty good idea why he was telling her. But she wasn't certain she wanted to tell him. Or that she hadn't had time to take a sip of the obviously laced tea.  
  


* * *

  
Several months later, Teddy found himself at the Anniversary Ball. It was the annual celebration of the fall of Voldemort. For the past twelve years, they had also celebrated Victoire's birthday.  
  
This year, they had something else to celebrate. Lavender was holding out her hand to Hermione, proudly showing off the ring Neville had put on her finger only the day before.  
  
Teddy took a sip of his pumpkin juice and smiled as Neville approached him. "Congratulations, Neville. Miss Brown looks really happy."  
  
Neville grinned and looked over at his fiancée. "Well, she's not the only one." He paused for a moment. "Thank you, Teddy."  
  
Teddy blinked innocently, shaking his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Sure you don't..." Neville laughed softly. He looked to the door. "Looks like your co-conspirator just got here."  
  
Teddy looked to the door and let out a small squeak. Victoire had just arrived with her parents. It seemed Victoire had managed to negotiate with both Lavender and her mother. She had agreed to a frock, but instead of far too many layers of lace, it was a simple gown of light blue satin. As she lifted the skirt a bit to walk, he could see she was wearing matching blue trainers.  
  
Victoire ran over to Teddy and Neville, ignoring her mother's shouts to be more lady-like. She grinned and got up on her tiptoes, kissing Neville on the cheek. "Congratulations, Professor Longbottom. My dad just told me."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Weasley." Neville smiled at the pair. "I should really go join Lavender." He started to walk back to his fiancée. Before he left, he looked back at his students. "But the next time you try to match-make, don't forget to take the love potion bottle with you."


End file.
